Bad Weeks And Good Days
by fangirl-is-who-i-am
Summary: Based on the prompt : Birdflash "shoot sorry I spilled my coffee all over you and you seem super pissed what do I do?"


**Title:** Bad Weeks And Good Days

 **Fandom** : Young Justice (the cartoon)

 **Pairing** : BirdFlash (Kid Flash-Wally/Robin-Dick)

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** The DC characters aren't owned by me.

 **Word count:** 969

 **Summary** : Based on the prompt : Birdflash "shoot sorry I spilled my coffee all over you and you seem super pissed what do I do?"

 **A/N** so I got way more prompts than I can handle but I'll do my best! It turned out kinda lame and not too birdflashy but I really tried to keep it short so.. yup.

Have fun, and I hope you like it anon! :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick Grayson was having a hard week.

It was the end of his second semester and exams week was around the corner, meaning he spent all of his free time studying. This evening though, there was some stupid gala Bruce _insisted_ he must attend, so Dick was determined to make the most of the afternoon by studying in a quiet café he was fond of. He was even already dressed in his formal clothes for the evening to save time. A decision that seemed smart at the time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wally West had a pretty good day.

He finally got a hold on the professor whom he was dying to ask a question for his research, and his answer shed a new light on his theory. On top of that, he just received a huge package of cookies sent by his aunt, for his exams week. He was completely aware of the fact he'd finish them all even before it started, but it could not ruin his good mood. Right now he was buying himself coffee, planning to take it back to his apartment and start studying for his first exam (an act he was procrastinating for the past week). He knew he'd have to pull a few all-nighter in order to catch up with his studies, but that did not discourage him. He had a box of cookies and 3 not too hot cups of coffee on the way, and the most comfortable sweatpants at home.

After his order was ready, he paid and then carefully balanced the 3 cups in his hands, heading for the door. He opened it with his foot and then turn his head back to greet the barista goodbye, what turned out to be a big mistake.

The single step he took without looking ended up was a pretty fatal one. Just as he exited the small shop, someone else was about to enter. And not watching where he was going with 3 cups of warm beverage in his hands was doomed to become an epic failure. And a poor stranger had to suffer the consequences.

"Oof." The stranger let out as Wally bumped into him, spilling a good amount of the liquid in the process.

The redhead froze, horrified by his action, and looked at the other guy waiting for his reaction.

He was barely taller than him, maybe an inch or so, but he looked 10 times more intimidating. His body was well muscled (even if he didn't looked completely ripped), but what scared Wally was not his flexed arms, or strong legs. Oh no, it was definitely his eyes. His eyes that were fixed in the most murderous look he has ever seen, a look that was directed directly at him. Well, it's a good thing he drank his coffee lukewarm.

"Oops?" He offered weakly, his gaze following the drops falling from the other's fancy button-up, pooling together to a large paddle on the floor.

"I'm so _so_ sorry!" He finally recovered enough. He rushed back inside and grabbed a handful of napkins before discarding the now empty carton cups in the trash. He patted the stain on the man's abdomen hurriedly, all the while muttering apologies and praying the stranger didn't have violent tendencies.

After a few moments a hand stopped him with throat clearing sound, and Wally realized his touches might have been a little bit inappropriate and bordered on feeling up (the man's abs, mind you).

"Er, sorry." He was apologizing for a different reason now. He dropped his arm back to his side, crumbled napkins in hand.

The guy in front of him seemed to have calmed down, a ghost of an amused smile dancing on his lips as he let out a small sigh. "It's fine. It's not that bad." They both knew that was a total lie, considering the enormous stain that covered half his chest, his entire stomach and even a little bit of his dressed pants.

Wally scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'll definitely pay for the dry clean!" He eyed the fancy looking clothing and realized it'd probably cost a fortune to get them cleaned delicately. "Er, ok no I probably can't afford this, but how about I get you coffee instead?" He suggested lamely.

The stranger studied him carefully before he replied. "I drink caramel cappuccino, extra hot."

Wally let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him. "Coming right up!"

He went back to the barista who was eying him suspiciously and made the order. He got himself another cup too, because, well, he spilled the last three.

When he got back he saw that the stranger went inside and settled himself into one of the tables, taking out several textbooks and a laptop. Now he was digging into his backpack, and just as the redhead put the drinks, _carefully_ on the table, he victoriously pulled out a worn out sweatshirt with a lot of tiny bats on it.

"Nice." Wally commented. "I mean, er, here's your coffee. Sorry again."

"Thanks." The dark haired guy accepted. "And to be honest with you, I'll be a lot more comfortable in this than I was in this shirt." He laughed and took a sip from his coffee. "I'm Dick, by the way." He smiled as he lowered the cup.

"Wally." He smiled back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick luck might not have been as bad as he thought.

Sure, his clothes were completely ruined and he was full of coffee, but Alfred will probably have a spare suit for him at the mansion and after a shower he'll be good as new.

But hey, at least the clumsy dork who spilled coffee all over him was pretty cute, and he might just got himself into an unplanned study date. He wasn't complaining.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please review and tell me what you think! ~


End file.
